


see the world

by Jogag_Busang, nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Western
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Elena melihat kepada dirinya; yang sekarang lebih kurus karena bekerja. Akan tetapi pekerjaan-pekerjaan itulah yang memenuhi kantong tabungannya.Sekarang, setelah semua perjuangan itu: tujuan selanjutnya yang lebih berisiko.





	see the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruay. No profit is gained from the making of this fanwork. Collaboration between crystallized cherry and Jogag_Busang.

Elena mendekati cerminnya. Refleksinya terlihat lebih kurus daripada yang terakhir kali ia benar-benar mengamati dirinya di cermin yang sama, barangkali setengah bulan yang lalu. Rambutnya sudah mencapai bahu, ujung helai-helai cokelat almond itu sangat kusut dan kering, ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di bawah matahari sejak bulan lalu, tetapi bukan berarti ia menyesalinya. Berkat pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu, kantong tabungannya pun penuh.

Dan, itu berarti sebuah keputusan penentu menantinya.

Elena semakin mendekati cermin. Ia mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud menyentuh bayangannya di balik cermin, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Alih-alih, ia mencapai laci dan membukanya. Gunting besarnya berada di sana, di antara kertas-kertas kumal dan beberapa koin, sisir masa kecilnya, gulungan-gulungan benang yang sudah tipis, serta buku catatan yang tak lagi terpakai.

Ia sudah mengambil sebagian rambutnya dan mengarahkan gunting tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba hatinya mencelus.

Bagaimana jika nanti Daniel tidak mengenalinya, dan menolak percaya? Bagaimana jika nanti Daniel marah dan menolak bicara dengannya? Daniel sangat terbuka dan blak-blakan, dia tak suka kebohongan. Apalagi jika Elena sampai harus memalsukan identitasnya hanya karena tidak ingin terlibat dengan banyak lelaki lain—meskipun niat sesungguhnya adalah mencari Daniel. Hanya Daniel. Demi Daniel.

Tangannya gemetaran memikirkan skenario harus kehilangan Daniel lagi setelah begitu jauh mengejarnya. Pada akhirnya ia menjatuhkan guntingnya ke atas meja rias dan menangis di hadapan bayangannya sendiri.

* * *

Perjalanan kereta ke pesisir adalah satu pengalaman yang menegangkan sekaligus membuatnya terlena—tetapi perjalanan kapal selanjutnya ke Amerika Serikat adalah pengalaman yang setingkat di atasnya.

Elena tidak pernah melihat laut. Ia berada di dalam lingkungan yang terkurung oleh batas-batas darat seumur hidupnya. Ia hanya mendengar cerita tentang itu, membacanya, atau melihat gambarnya pada buku-buku atau koran. Ia selalu berkhayal seperti apa laut dan hamparan yang begitu luas, yang hanya ditutupi oleh horison di batas pandangan.

Namun, reaksi pertamanya saat menaiki kapal adalah kegilaan mabuk lautan yang benar-benar membuatnya kolaps sampai lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Kepalanya begitu pusing dan langit-langit kapal berputar-putar, berisiknya para penumpang terdengar seperti dengungan-dengungan aneh di telinganya. Ia baru bisa bangun di hari ketiga, membiasakan diri berjalan di atas kapal, dan menemukan bahwa langkan di atas sangat menghiburnya. Elena betah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mengamati lautan, berpikir seberapa dalamnya dan entah kehidupan apa yang sedang berlangsung di bawah sana. Tentang—mungkin—kehidupan-kehidupan yang hilang karena laut, tentang kehidupan yang disokong oleh laut.

Elena membayangkan Daniel berada di sisinya, dan mendapatkan pengalaman pertama mereka terhadap laut bersama. Sayang sekali, Daniel curang. Dia pergi lebih dahulu. Dia hanya mengisahkan laut sekali dalam surat-suratnya yang amat jarang, dan Elena pikir dirinya berutang satu tinju untuk dibayar langsung di wajah Daniel karena hal itu.

Bagaimana pun juga, mereka bermimpi tentang laut bersama.

Bukan hanya laut, tetapi banyak tentang masa depan.

“Sedang memikirkan apa, Anak Muda?”

Elena sudah menyadari keberadaan lelaki tua itu sejak ia mendekati langkan, tetapi baru mengetahui lelaki itu mendekatinya sekarang. Dia mengulurkan tangan, senyumannya ramah ketika mereka bertemu.

“Aku Martin,” ucapnya dengan logat Inggris yang kental.

“Elena,” balas perempuan itu dengan senyuman tipis.

“Kulihat kau begitu murung. Kuharap hari-harimu akan jadi lebih baik.”

Elena tercenung sebentar dengan kalimat itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa dengan mudah mendoakan di menit pertama mereka berkenalan? Ia pikir dunia luar tak seramah ini. Ia pun mendeham ringan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri. “Aku hanya mengantuk. Terlalu banyak tidur tampaknya tidak baik juga.”

“Biar kutebak. Mabuk laut?”

Elena meringis. Martin tertawa. “Aku juga, di pelayaran pertamaku di militer, pengalaman mabuk lautku begitu buruk. Aku terbiasa ikut ayahku melaut saat kecil, tetapi tka kusangka menaiki kapal yang lebih besar bisa membuat perubahan yang signifikan.” Dia menelengkan kepala ke arah Elena. “Tampaknya kau tidak terbiasa dengan laut.”

“Aku berasal dari Praha.”

“Oh—benarkah? Tapi bahasa Inggrismu sangat baik. Aku terkesan. Kupikir kau juga berasal dari Inggris.”

“Aku bekerja pada banyak orang Inggris. Berkali-kali. Salah seorang di antaranya dengan baik hati mengikutkanku untuk belajar bersama anak-anaknya yang masih kecil.”

“Dan ini kali pertamamu keluar dari kotamu?”

Elena mengangguk.

“Tampaknya untuk sebuah tujuan yang benar-benar luar biasa, sampai-sampai kau berani menjelajahi laut yang belum pernah kautemui.”

“Benar.” Elena pun menghindari kontak mata. “Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui.”

Martin tersenyum. “Pasti seseorang yang sangat berharga.”

Tanpa dirinya sadari, Elena menyunggingkan senyum pedih. “Ya.”

“Kau mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku.” Kata-kata itu membuat Elena menoleh. “Aku juga sepertimu. Aku tak memikirkan banyak risiko saat aku benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu. Aku terbiasa hidup datar, dengan keperluan yang cukup sehari-harinya. Namun ketika aku punya suatu keinginan, aku akan mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun.”

Elena meneguk ludah. “Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?”

Martin menyunggingkan senyuman lagi, kali ini yang jauh lebih berwibawa. “Selama kautahu kapan harus berhenti berlari, Elena, itu masih wajar. Kau yang tahu kekuatanmu sendiri, seberapa jauh kau bisa berlari.”

Elena tak bisa menjawab. Di kepalanya, berputar-putar sebuah pengandaian, bahwa mungkin Daniel juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama, dengan cara yang berbeda, tetapi mungkin disertai dengan satu pukulan pada lengannya, atau jitakan pada kepalanya.

* * *

Perjalanan kereta ke Amerika sebelah Barat benar-benar berbeda dari perjalanan membelah Eropa barat dengan kendaraan yang sama. Elena mengalami banyak penundaan jadwal, dan cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. Ia seringkali tak mendapatkan tempat duduk, tidur di lantai, atau terhimpit orang-orang yang tak begitu peduli. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Daniel juga mengalami hal serupa berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Namun, setelah berbagai kesulitan itu, mencari pekerjaan di salon-salon Barat ternyata hal yang jauh lebih mudah. Tampaknya semua orang membutuhkan pegawai, sampai-sampai ketika ia melintas untuk memilih-milih pun, ada beberapa lelaki yang mempromosikan salon mereka dan menawarinya pekerjaan.

Di sekitar tempat kering nan gersang tersebut, ia jarang melihat perempuan berkeliaran. Apakah itu salah satu alasan mengapa dirinya ditawari pekerjaan berkali-kali—karena orang-orang begitu mudah tergoda pada perempuan yang berlalu-lalang dengan bebas? Namun Elena pikir, masih terlalu cepat untuk membuat asumsi.

Ia langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan di hari pertamanya mencari.

Dan, dimulailah hari-harinya melayani pria-pria yang bersinggah untuk minum di bar. Pakaian yang tak menyenangkan itu menyiksanya, karena potongannya yang terlalu rendah dan bahan yang terasa sangat panas untuk cuaca macam begini. Sesekali ia menyesali mengapa ia tak benar-benar mewujudkan aksi nekatnya saja dengan memangkas cepak rambutnya pada hari itu, dan memilih cara berbeda untuk mencari Daniel.

* * *

Elena adalah tipe yang cuek, yang menganggap angin lalu saja godaan-godaan untuknya dari pria-pria yang mampir untuk minum-minum. Mulai dari godaan tentang tubuhnya, tentang dialek Inggrisnya yang kata beberapa orang menarik tetapi disindir-sindir—karena terdengar tak cocok dengan lokasi, atau ajakan untuk tidur.

Namun, yang kali ini membuatnya cukup mendidih. Barangkali karena siang itu suhu begitu tinggi, angin kering tak henti-hentinya masuk menerjang ke arahnya yang berdiri lurus searah pintu masuk, dan pakaian yang panas, Elena begitu gerah.

“Aku bertanya serius, Anak Muda.” Pria di hadapannya mendengkus. “Kau tidak mau memberiku minuman tambahan? Aku berjanji akan membayarnya!”

“Tuan,” ucapnya, berusaha keras untuk menahan kesabaran, “saya diperintahkan untuk tidak menerima utang hari ini. Harga komoditi sedang sulit, bos saya sangat tidak menganjurkan hal itu. Jika Anda tetap melakukannya, saya yang akan dipecat.”

Pria itu menggebrak meja. “Persetan, lah! Perempuan sepertimu banyak di pinggir jalan! Mereka bisa menggantimu dengan siapa saja!”

Elena merasa kepalanya benar-benar panas. Belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun untuk membela diri, bar di hadapannya digebrak sekali lagi oleh seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba ke samping lelaki itu, tetapi lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya.

“Ini bayaran untuk si brengsek ini. Ambilkan dia minum. Dan, kau, Elena, mulai besok, berhenti bekerja di sini.”

Mata Elena membulat, rahangnya menggantung, dan ia secara refleks berbisik kemudian, “Daniel ....”

* * *

Serbasunyi menelan, tatkala Elena telah melepas baju kerjanya, berganti dengan kaos lengan panjang kasual, demi mematuhi kata-kata dari Daniel. Kini, ia berdiri dengan begitu bodohnya di samping rak berisi ratusan botol bir, hanya berdua saja di dalam gudang, bersama lelaki yang telah menyabotase percakapan Elena dengan si pelanggan brengsek. Ya, betul. Daniel, lelaki sialan itu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Pertanyaan Daniel nyaris seperti umpatan, sehingga Elena memalingkan wajahnya, ganti menatap meja yang membatasi mereka, enggan memandang.

“Aku … aku ingin mencari pengalaman baru.“ Elena menegakkan kepalanya, mempercayai instingnya untuk menyerang balik. “Kau tahu, Daniel. Selama ini aku lahir dan besar di tempat yang sama, aku mulai bosan dengan pemandangan di kota. Sesekali, aku juga ingin melihat dunia luar.”

Sebenarnya Elena ingin melakukan pembelaan, tentang mengapa ia sampai mau berbuat nekat seperti ini. Namun, kata-kata yang ia utarakan malah tak beraturan bentuknya. Di hadapan Danel, keberanian Elena menyusut hingga seukuran kacang. Daniel terasa sangat mengintimidasi kali ini, mampu meruntuhkan dinding kepercayaan diri yang dibangun oleh Elena dengan hati-hati. Dan terbukti, dinding itu akhirnya jebol dengan begitu mudahnya. Betapa menjengkelkan saat Elena harus mengakuinya.

Daniel memicingkan mata, mendeteksi ketika ada sebuah ketidakberesan. “Dan kaupikir aku tidak bisa mengenalimu seandainya kau menyamar, misalnya kau memotong rambutmu dan menjadi orang lain, begitu?”

Elena terbelalak. Ironi sekali. Bahkan Daniel terberkati dengan kelihaiannya membaca pikiran. Elena diam-diam membencinya dengan sama banyaknya dengan ia mengaguminya.

“Tapi aku masihlah Elena … Daniel.”

Keteguhan yang sengaja dipaksakan. Elena tahu betul, Daniel pasti sudah mencecap kebohongan yang kentara begitu nyata.

“Jangan berbohong, Elena. Kau ke sini untuk mencariku, kan?”

Mata Elena berkedip sekali. Berikutnya dua kali kedipan ia lakukan untuk menjaga agar matanya tidak mengandung anak-anak hujan. Sudah jelas—bahkan sangat jelas, Daniel membenci apa yang telah ia lakukan, dan kali ini, Elena sudah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menerima hukuman.

Daniel mengitari meja, mendekati Elena yang sekarang berdiri tegak sekaku patung. Tangan Elena yang meremas ujung kaos terkepal kuat begitu Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Elena, membuat gadis itu melengkungkan punggungnya hingga menyentuh bibir meja.

Tepat di telinga kiri Elena, Daniel berbisik, “kau datang ke sini hanya ingin menemuiku, kan?”

Terbongkar sudah. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Kepala Elena menemukan keragu-raguan, antara ingin mengangguk atau memberi gelengan. Sejurus kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepala.

Entah mengapa, Elena merasa pandangan yang Daniel berikan berikutnya seperti sebuah sorot kepedihan. Kepedihan yang terlampau dalam. “Elena, kau tidak bisa berpura-pura di depanku.”

Dan Elena tahu itu. Ia memang tidak bisa terus berpura-pura.

“Kau benar, Daniel. Aku ingin menemuimu.”

Daniel mendesah, desahan yang cukup panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyusun semua kalimat yang hendak ia utarakan, menangkan pikirannya yang telah  penuh dengan peluh—atau mungkin letih?—sebab yang ia hadapi adalah Elena yang sekarang, bukan Elena yang dulu; Elena yang berwajah manis dan penurut, yang selalu tegas berkata ya untuk ya, tidak untuk tidak, dan tidak pernah berbohong. Sekarang, Elena yang mewujud di hadapannya adalah Elena yang lain, Elena yang hadir atas dasar emansipasi. Ataukah—Daniel mencari kosakata yang lebih tepat—sebuah keegoisan semata?

“Sejak aku tahu kau datang di daerah ini, aku selalu mengamatimu, Elena,” Daniel memulai  sabdanya. Apakah ini akan menjadi ceramah yang panjang? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. “Aku tahu, semua orang ingin berubah, semua orang pasti akan berubah pada akhirnya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil jalan yang … seperti ini.”

“Kau membenciku, Daniel?”

Daniel tercenung mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Elena. Oh, demi apa, ini bukanlah masalah remeh tentang benci-membenci. Ada hal lain yang turut mengusik pikiran Daniel saat melihat Elena yang sekarang.

“Tidak bisakah kau tetap menjadi Elena- _ku_ yang dulu?”

Pertanyaan kurang ajar dari lelaki yang kurang ajar, Elena menggerutu dalam batin. Demi menjaga otaknya agar tetap waras, ia tampilkan senyum sarkas.

“Daniel, aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan untukmu.”

Elena mendapati suaranya bergetar begitu ia ingin berucap secara jujur. “Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan menjadi burung dalam sangkar. Bagiku, itu menyakitkan. Aku juga ingin terbang ke puncak pohon. Kalau perlu, aku ingin bisa terbang hingga ke ujung langit.”

Suaranya terdengar jernih, tanpa tercemari sedikit pun keraguan. Suara yang tegar akan bahaya apa pun. Dan, apakah Daniel akan merasa sedih atau malah bangga? Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti.

“Aku selalu membaca surat-suratmu, meskipun kau semakin jarang menyuratiku, aku selalu senang saat membacanya. Setiap malam sebelum aku tertidur, aku membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya jika kita berdua melakukan perjalanan ini secara bersama-sama, kita pasti bisa melihat laut bersama, kita pasti bisa melihat pemandangan indah tentang dunia-dunia yang kita lalui bersama. Aku merenungkan, betapa menyenangkannya kalau kau mengajakku waktu itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengajakku, Daniel. Kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Kau hanya ingin berjuang sendiri. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Apakah karena aku ini hanya seorang perempuan sehingga aku tidak bisa menemanimu mengelilingi dunia, Daniel? Aku juga bisa beradaptasi. Aku juga bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Aku—”

“—dan bagus, Elena, kau berakhir dengan bekerja di tempat rusuh seperti ini,” Daniel memotong dengan tidak bersemangat. “Kautahu bagaimana imej seorang wanita yang bekerja di tempat seperti ini?”

Elena mengatupkan bibirnya yang tadinya terbuka. Ia masih ingin beradu argumen tapi amunisinya resmi habis, terputus lagi karena Daniel ada di hadapannya sekarang, dan bukan di sisi seberang seperti perdebatan mereka yang sudah-sudah, yang tidak terjangkau. Elena merasa, sampai kapan pun, ia tetap tidak akan bisa menjangkau Daniel. Lelaki itu memang jauh, jauh berada di depannya, jauh berada di atasnya, dan pantaskah Elena, saat ia harus mematahkan kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh Daniel selama ini? Di bawah tatapan Daniel yang tajam, sekali lagi, hatinya benar-benar dibuat meleleh, sudah menjadi cecair yang paling cair, menjadi butiran serbuk besi, yang, walau keras, tetap saja berbentuk serbuk. Sebab Elena jelas paham, perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya—mengejar Daniel hingga sampai ke tempat ini—adalah cermin dari sebuah kemahaegoisan. Ia sungguh bodoh. Ia memang pantas dihukum, tapi jika hukuman itu berarti ia akan dipulangkan, Elena jelas akan menolak.

Perlahan, Daniel memundurkan langkah, nyaris menabrak rak dibelakangnya sehingga timbullah bunyi klang-klang akibat saling berbenturnya botol-botol itu—langkah yang mencipta jarak di antara mereka berdua. “Kalau kau kuajak pulang, kau pasti tidak mau, kan?”

Elena diam sejuta bahasa. Matanya yang mulai menjatuhkan bulir-bulir anak hujan adalah isyarat amarah yang tak terbendung.

Daniel mendesah, merasa sedih saat memandang Elena sebab tahu betul, gadis itu hanya ingin berada di sisinya, hanya ingin menemaninya sampai akhir—sedih yang juga bercampur dengan marah. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lamban untuk menyadari, bahwa Elena juga berhak menentukan pilihan hidupnya.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

* * *

“Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak mau pulang. Aku benar-benar tidak mau pulang.”

Elena terlampau keras kepala dan Daniel terlalu ceroboh dalam mengambil setiap keputusan. Daniel seharusnya sadar akan hal itu. Bagaimana jalan keluar yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Saat Daniel memikirkannya lebih dalam, ia sedang berada di ambang keputusasaan, berada di jurang kebimbangan.

Maksudnya selama ini adalah baik, untuk tujuan yang mulia. Namun, entah mengapa Elena seperti tidak pernah sependapat. A bagi Daniel tidak selalu berarti A juga bagi Elena, demikian Daniel menarik kesimpulan. Ia menyuruh Elena untuk tidak mengikutinya karena ia pikir, akan lebih aman jika Elena ia tinggalkan. Ia tidak mau membuat Elena melirik kepada laki-laki lain yang mungkin lebih hebat daripada dirnya. Daniel sungguh tidak mau membawa Elena dalam perjalanannya yang keras dan kerap menantang hidup. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri seandainya Elena sampai terluka jika perempuan itu bersamanya.

Namun, jika dipikirkan dengan lebih mendalam, pemikirannya membuat Elena memusuhi dirnya. Jelas, Elena tidak mau dianggap beban. Ia ingin diperlakukan sama layaknya seorang teman seperjuangan, tidak peduli jika ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Usai menyuruh Elena berhenti bekerja, Daniel mengajak Elena menginap di rumah yang telah disewanya selama ini. Ia ingin merundingkan semuanya sekarang juga, saat ini juga, dengan terbuka, tanpa ada rahasia yang tersembunyi lagi, tanpa ada perkara seremeh apa pun yang harus ditutup-tutupi.

“Jadi kau tidak mau pulang, Elena?” Daniel bertanya sambil bersidekap, menyandarkan punggugnya di dinding, entah karena ia memang tengah butuh sandaran atau mungkin agar ia tetap tegak berdiri saat mengambil keputusan.

Elena mengangguk mantap. Dalam hati ia merapal, ia tidak akan membuat usahanya selama ini menjadi sia-sia. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah meyakinkan Daniel. Dan Elena tahu persis, untuk mengalahkan pendirian Daniel yang sekeras batu karang, ia perlu menatap matanya—ya, matanya, mata Daniel dengan tatapan yang begitu teguh sekaligus teduh. Elena harus berani berkata langsung.

“Begini, Daniel. Selama beberapa hari ini aku telah berpikir, aku telah memikirkan satu cara yang mudah. Aku tahu, kau memang tidak akan pernah mengizinkanku untuk pergi bersamamu, tapi aku—“

“—kau bisa pergi bersamaku, Elena.”

Setiap intonasi dari kalimat Daniel barusan menimbulkan gema yang menggaung di langit-langit ruangan, memantul ke dalam kepala Elena untuk lekas dicerna.

Elena terperanjat. “Mak-maksudmu?”

“Kau bisa pergi bersamaku sekarang, Elena. Tapi itupun jika kau mau. Bagaimana?”

“Kau serius?”

“Kaupikir aku berbohong, Elena?”

“Tapi, bukankah selama ini kau—“

“—aku sadar, selama ini aku selalu mengekangmu. Aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkan pendapatmu atau mempertimbangkan saran-saranmu,” Daniel mendapati dirinya menggigit bibir, seakan mengatur kalimat selanjutnya. “Tapi sekarang aku mendengarkanmu. Aku sudah mengatur bagaimana aku harus bertindak. Aku minta maaf, Elena.”

Sudah berapa kali Elena mendengar Daniel meminta maaf? Lelaki itu sudah sangat sering melukainya, tapi ia cepat meminta maaf kepadanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Elena-lah yang sering membantah. Elena hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan pelan, lantas menghambur ke dalam pelukan Daniel.

“Aku juga minta maaf, Daniel. Aku sudah berbuat lancang kepadamu. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan nasehatmu. Aku minta maaf.” Dalam hati ia berjanji, ini akan menjadi permintaan maaf Daniel yang kali terakhir.

Pada akhirnya keduanya sama-sama menyadari, bahwa cinta bukan hanya suatu perkara mengenai sayang dan benci, tapi juga tentang kebijaksanaan dan konsekuensi.

“Jadi, kau mau, kan?”

“Aku mau, Daniel.”

“Selamat datang, Elena. Mulai sekarang, mari kita menjelajahi dunia bersama-sama.”

Elena tahu, dunianya kini tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

**[fin]**


End file.
